


all the quiet nights you bear

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane is used to being in the background, and she's fine with that. Helping someone as amazing as Kaede keep moving forward is more important than her own glory could ever be.





	all the quiet nights you bear

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the roleswap challenge on dra! i was given the prompt "best friend tsumugi," so this obviously takes place in a universe where she isn't the mastermind, and i also made the choice of keeping kaede the protag throughout. 
> 
> one of the things i love about kaemugi _is_ the whole dark, kinda fucked-up dynamic with tsumugi being the mastermind, and the potential of pre-game stuff, so it was interesting writing the ship with her more sinister traits stripped out. not quite sure how i feel about how it turned out, but it was an experience!

“Don’t worry, Tsumugi! I’ll make sure we get out of here together. I promise.” The moment Kaede said that was when Tsumugi knew that she’d completely and utterly fallen for her.

“Of course!” Tsumugi replied, trying to summon up some of the positivity and determination that always seemed to radiate off Kaede so effortlessly. It was hard to be positive here, now that she’d accepted the fact that nobody was on their way to rescue them all from this school, and they’d have to find a way to escape the killing game themselves. Even so, it felt like giving anything less than her all would disappoint Kaede, and that was the last thing Tsumugi wanted, when her friend was trying so hard to keep everyone’s spirits up.

“Himiko might be the magician around here, but I think you’re the magic one,” Tsumugi continued, casting her gaze away from Kaede, towards the school building up ahead. Looking at her was like staring directly into the sun — beautiful, but dangerous if done for too long. “How strong you are, and such an amazing leader...it’s like you came right out of a magical girl anime! You really are amazing, Kaede. If anyone can get us out of this horrible mess, I know it’s you.”

Kaede just laughed, wrapping an arm around her as she continued walking towards the school.

“Aw, that’s sweet, but you should believe in yourself more too. You’re nowhere near as boring and plain as you think you are. _Any_ of us can accomplish amazing things, ‘cause we’re all Ultimates. I’m nothing special in that sense.” She gave Tsumugi a meaningful look, clearly hoping she’d take it to heart. “Now, c’mon, it’s time for breakfast. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

 

* * *

Even when she was completely zoned out, losing herself in ranking anime characters of the past season, best to worst by genre, Kaede seemed to instinctively know what she really needed. The first trial had just concluded, and everyone was shaken. Kaede rested a gentle hand on Tsumugi’s shoulder, then brushed a lock of dark blue hair out of her face.

“...I was saying that we could spend the night together, if you want...I’m kinda scared too, and I’m sure your company would help a lot.”

Tsumugi’s face warmed, and she nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She’d never understand why Kaede had chosen her as a companion, when there were so many more interesting students to choose from.

“I’d just plain enjoy that,” she said, mustering up a smile and trying not to think about Rantaro’s bloodied corpse, or the execution they’d been forced to watch.

“And tomorrow you can show me some of those anime soundtracks you were talking about,” Kaede added. “I’d love to play some of your favorite songs for you.” She was so beautiful, so earnest. 

They walked hand in hand back to Tsumugi’s dorm room, and Kaede didn’t say a word about how messy it had gotten within just a few days. She just chuckled to herself, as if the cosplayer’s lack of organization was somehow endearing.

“For now, we should get some rest. It’s been a long day.” Kaede’s voice wavered then, smile just a little too forced.

“This wasn’t your fault,” Tsumugi said firmly. “It was an impossible situation, with the time limit, and you did your best. You couldn’t have stopped anyone from doing what they did. And...even if you had,” she added, sounding more downcast. “We all would’ve died, probably. I don’t think that’s any better.”

“I just feel like I failed everyone,” Kaede whispered. “I promised we’d all get out of here as friends, and now two people are dead.” Tsumugi didn’t know what to say, just frowning and looking at her in the dull light. She realized, suddenly, that Kaede was just as exhausted and beaten-down as the rest of them.

“You did your best,” she settled on. “And that’s all anyone can do, right?”

 

* * *

Tsumugi had hoped her pep talk might be enough. Some of the others joined in, of course, thanking Kaede for how hard she tried to keep the group together, how she made an effort to get to know each and every one of them...But their support could only do so much. As their classmates kept dying despite her efforts, Tsumugi could see her growing more and more discouraged.

They’d taken to spending the night together more often than only after trials. Tsumugi had figured out how to watch anime on their Monopads, so they’d curl up together and watch one or another of her favorite shows until they grew drowsy, Tsumugi adding helpful commentary the whole time. In the morning, Kaede looked adorable when she was all sleepy, and Tsumugi couldn’t help but press a lazy kiss to her cheek or forehead. She made suggestions to cheer her up as well, whenever she could think of something.

“Do you want to try doing some cosplay with me?”

“I know Kirumi’s gone, but I’m a pretty decent cook. I could make you dinner, Kaede!”

“I found some new shades of nail polish in the warehouse, and I just plain know this color would look great on you.”

Tsumugi tried and tried, day after day, and it wasn’t even that Kaede had stopped acting cheerful. She still put on the same optimistic facade, still accepted each and every one of her suggestions, and hung out with their other living classmates as well, but Tsumugi could tell how hard it was on her to try and support everyone else. Kaede deserved support of her own, and Tsumugi was horribly inadequate. Just like always.

 

* * *

In the end, she had no choice but to rely on anime to show her the way. It had never steered her wrong before, after all! In countless stories, the protagonist and love interest had some sort of passionate, meaningful encounter just before the climax. None of their living classmates were more fit for the role of protagonist of this situation than Kaede, in Tsumugi’s opinion, so that made her the love interest. She had to just speak from the heart and tell her how she felt. Now, before the final trial, was the perfect time to do it.

“I’ll be here to support you every step of the way,” she said, taking Kaede’s hand into her own. Everything looked gloomier than usual on this final walk to the Shrine of Judgment, but Tsumugi tried to make up for it by acting as cheery as she could. “You’ve done so much to support everyone this whole time, but we want to help you too. You don’t need to always be the one acting brave for everyone’s sake. We’ll all work together to uncover the mastermind, and then we’ll finally get out of here as friends,” she said, offering a soft smile.

“Or...even more than friends, if you want. Me and you, I mean. I know this isn’t really the time to be worried about that kind of thing, but I just had to get it off my chest, you know? You’re really amazing, Kaede, and I...” Tsumugi trailed off and looked down at the ground, only glancing up when she felt Kaede’s hand squeeze her own tighter.

“Of course,” Kaede said warmly. “I feel like I can accomplish anything with you by my side. You say that I’ve done a lot to help everyone, but you’ve done a lot too, Tsumugi. I have no idea what I would’ve done all this time without you keeping me hopeful and making sure I never felt alone. That’s really amazing too.”

In the distance, Tsumugi could see the others already heading into the shrine, but she wouldn’t have been able to move even if she wanted to. She felt rooted to the ground, frozen in place by Kaede’s gaze. 

Deft fingers wrapped around her wrist, and Kaede tugged her closer, other arm finding itself around her waist. She kissed her, giggling when she finally pulled back. Tsumugi was left in shock, staring at her blankly while one hand slowly lifted to brush her fingertips over her own lips disbelievingly. Every time she thought she had Kaede figured out, she had another surprise up her sleeve. One of the many things Tsumugi loved about her.

“That’s for luck,” Kaede said, smirking. “Now, let’s go put an end to this.”

 


End file.
